Define Normal
by xmenfan33
Summary: School, Video games, Raking leaves. These are all normal things, that people do everyday. Add in sugar rushes, sworn enemies and budget cuts, however, and it just seems insane. Starring: Gambit,Rogue,Cyclops, Wolverine, and the rest.
1. One Month ago,Today

Define Normal

School, Video games, Raking leaves. These are all normal things, that people do everyday. Add in sugar rushes, sworn enemies and budget cuts, however, and it just seems insane.

Starring: Gambit,Rogue,Cyclops, Wolverine, and the rest.

Disclaimer:

I don not own the X-men in any form.

* * *

**Chapter One**

" One Month ago,Today"

Magneto called his men into a meeting, three days after they had defeated Apocalypse, and two days after the had rescued Remy from his family home (But that's a different story). John, Piotr, and Remy slumped into their chairs as Magneto called the meeting to order, Victor nowhere to be seen.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, we shall begin."Magneto stated.

"Hey, Fuzzy ain't here." Remy replied.

"He was excused from this meeting. Anyway. We need to speak on a matter of great importance to you all."

"I swear,I didn't eat the Peanut Butter Cookies! It was John." Remy stated.

"No I didn't it was Pete!" John replied.

"I don't eat Peanut Butter, it must have been Victor!" Piotr said.

"Never mind the cookies, Wanda ate them, she said so this morning."Magneto stated. " This is nearly as important as the cookie caper. Tomorrow morning you three will begin attending Bayville High. It has occurred to me, that in my quest for world domination, which I no longer desire, I have neglected your educational needs."

"I don' need ta go t' school. I have a diploma." Remy stated, crossing his arms. "AND I'm twenty one."

"NO Remy , your not. Those papers are forgeries, and we both know it. I ordered them myself from your father when you came up here to work for me. You're seventeen just like John and Pete, and you're a Senior." Magento stated.

"FINE! I wanted to go to school anyway." Remy said with a pout.

"We are not allowed in the country though, how can we go to school?" Piotr asked, pointing at himself, then John.

" Easily. I am now legally your foster father, and as such I am able to get you Visas, and enroll you in school. It is all taken care of, now no more arguments, you need to go shopping for supplies." Magneto stated, however, at the word shopping all three boys jumped up and ran from the room in horror.

~o~O~o~

Victor grouchily drug the reluctant teens through the local Walmart, shopping for supplies, and school appropriate clothing, when he ran into Logan. Logan had the same scowl, and basket of supplies as Victor did, and standing beside him was an equally reluctant Rogue, Bobby, and Kurt.

"New school year sucks." Victor grumbled to Logan.

"Every time." Logan replied, "Good luck with your brood."

"And you with yours." Victor stated, as he lead the boys away.

It didn't occur to either man until they were nearly home that they had managed to allow their long time enemy to get away without so much as a cross word. This of course, led to Victor texting Logan with a suggested meeting place for their forgotten brawl. Logan quickly replied confirming that he would be there.

~o~O~o~

The first day of school began bright and early. Far too early, as far as most of the teens were concerned; as they marched slowly into their homerooms, and slouched into chairs. Very few of them were happy to be up and at school this early in the day. Among these few happy to be there was Scott Summers and Jean Grey; much to the annoyance of others in their group, especially Rogue.

Rogue hated mornings, she hated school,and she hated perky people. Unfortunately for her mood and therefore everyone around her, she had been forced to carpool with Jean and Scott this morning. All she wanted to do really was go back to bed. She had a very long night, and hadn't fallen asleep until about four.

When Xavier had asked her if she was alright, she had been tempted to just go with Logan's assumption that she had suffered another migraine. Then Kitty had announced that perhaps Rogue wouldn't be so cranky if she didn't stay up late playing Zombie Smasher 3. So now she was stuck at school, AND grounded for the week. Kitty wisely had disappeared following her statement.

Rogue retreated to her favorite chair from last year, only to discover it was already occupied…. By John, who was sleeping with his head in his arms and drooling on the desk. This did nothing to improve her mood , of course, and as her temper rose, her fellow classmates moved away from her. Unfortunately for John, he was not a light sleeper, so he was unaware that anything was amiss before he was flipped out of his chair.

Before the situation could decay further, Scott and Remy intervened. Remy offered Rogue his seat, which was actually better hidden than the one John had 'stolen' from her, while Scott offered John a candy bar. John then happily followed Scott back to his desk, and Remy took John's place next to Rogue.

It wasn't until class started that John realized: one that Scott sat in the front row, right in front of the teacher (he had sat next to Scott while they ate the chocolate) and two the teacher said that this would be their seat for the remainder of the year. Which was when John remembered that his new friend was on the opposing team, and may have set him up here. On the other hand, Scott did seem to have a large supply of chocolate, and was willing to share with John. In fact he seemed to have decided that they were no longer enemies at all; which worked for John as he really hated fighting before lunch.

Remy, meanwhile, was having a far less enjoyable experience next to Rogue. She was still angry about their 'vacation' , and was quietly listing all of the many reasons why he annoyed her. Since it was morning, this list was rather long. He cut her off, halfway through her list of complaints, when her voice began to rise slightly.

"I'm sorry, Cher, I know that I shoudda just asked for help." Remy stated.

Rogue, who had been in his mind, was taken aback by his apology. Remy _**never**_ apologized, even when he felt he should. After a few minutes, and deciding that it wasn't some sort of trick, Rogue accepted it. She then turned her attention to the teacher and Remy sighed in relief. After all his reason to sit back here was to avoid notice; and sitting next to a ranting girl was counterproductive.

Piotr, is seemed, had been placed in a separate class all together, and found himself wedged between Kitty and Lance. The former couple was once again arguing, and using him to do it, by having him pass the notes back and forth between them. Kurt and Wanda intervened on his behalf as the teacher walked in, by telling the other two to knock it off and then with Wanda's well known death glare added in.

By lunch, all of the teens were ready for the day to be over, except for Scott who was happily passing through the day on a steady supply of chocolate. It was his great secret; Scott could remain upbeat for anything, as long as he had his snack supply. Scott loved all forms of chocolate, but his favorite were snack cakes. Sadly, his supply of these cakes had been very low this morning, and he had only one package with him, which is why he had been saving it for when he really needed it.

When lunch came, the X-men had invited the Acolytes and Brotherhood to sit with them, now that they were no longer on opposite teams. So the rather large group had selected a spot on the lawn to sit and eat. Jean was sitting on Scott left, as she always did, and was talking rapidly with Tabitha about going shopping this afternoon. Rogue was sitting on his right, next to his backpack glaring sullenly at the novel she was trying to read when the Acolytes arrived. Remy, still feeling the need to make friends with the angry Goth, plopped down between Scott and Rogue, accidentally sitting on Scott's backpack and crushing his last snack cake.

Scott fell to his knees and began crying, holding the destroyed snack cake.

"Why! How can I keep living another day without my Swiss Roll? How could the world do this to me! I was having such a good day, even when there were fights! But now, now my happiness has died! Shame on you Remy Lebeau! Shame on you! You are as of now my mortal enemy, none shall not know of the day you have made your worst enemy. Shame on you, shame on you to your very grave."

"umm,Okay. I'm sorry?." Remy replied staring at the other boy, who had collapsed into a sobbing lump on the lawn.

Which is how, on his very first day of school, Remy LeBeau gain a mortal enemy…and a best friend, because Rogue suddenly adored him, and everything about him for destroying in one accidental remove all of Scott Summer's perkiness.


	2. A Matter of Great Importance

Define Normal

School, Video games, Raking leaves. These are all normal things, that people do everyday. Add in sugar rushes, sworn enemies and budget cuts, however, and it just seems insane.

Starring: Gambit,Rogue,Cyclops, Wolverine, and the rest.

Disclaimer:

I don not own the X-men in any form.

* * *

Chapter Two

"**A Matter of Great Importance"**

Remy sat on the fence of the Xavier Institute, waiting to spot Rogue, before bothering to jump down. He was never able to stay long, once he came beyond the fence. He saw first, Bobby and Amara walking toward the lake, joined quickly by Jamie and Rahne, then ,he spotted Logan over by the woods, raking an impossibly large pile of leaves. Finally he saw Rogue. She was walking across the lawn, her usual scowl on her face, as Kitty and Kurt were explaining something to her.

He waited patiently, until she had escaped the others and was walking along the fence line toward the garage. As she passed under him, Remy jumped silently from the fence, and landed on top of her, knocking her over, and making her yelp.

"Sorry" Remy stated as he helped her up. (He had been working on using this word more often, it seemed to please her.)

"S'kay. What's up?" Rogue said as she brushed off her jeans.

"I need to speak with you on a matter of great importance!" Remy said, grabbing her shoulders and theatrically widening his eyes. "One that could change our lives _**Forever**_!"

Before Remy could continue, Logan ran toward them, waving his rake and yelling " Hey, you boy! Get off my lawn!"

Remy quickly stated "We'll talk later." As he jumped back over the fence.

Logan then walked away grumbling." Darn kid, always jumpin fences, knockin down more leaves. Don't anyone know how much work rakin these darn leaves are? Why can't he just use the darn gate?!"

Just then Scott came out of the house, stubble on his chin, and clothing rumpled. He carried with him, as he now always carries, a picture of his lost love…Swiss Rolls. "I heard a commotion. Was _**he**_ here again? You know how I feel about the cake murder being here!"

"Scott… it's been a month, don't you think it's time to let it go?" Jean asked, as she joined them.

"If you can't support me through this horrific event, I'm not sure how we can be together." Scott replied, clutching the picture to his chest as he walked away.

"God Scott, you're such a drama queen!" Jean said, as she trailed after him._ He used to be so cool before we began dating._

Rogue shrugged, and then returned to her original goal, putting expired banana peels under the driver's seat of Jean's car (Jean had drank the last glass of orange juice this morning)._ "Scott used to be so cool before he started dating Jean. What happened?"_ Rogue thought as she slipped in the door.

Logan returned to his impossibly large leaf pile, and added the leaves Remy had knocked down. He then went to the garage to get the bags. When he returned, he found the leaves everywhere, Jamie and Rahne sitting in the center of former pile.

Staring first at the children, then at the bags in his hand, Logan screamed, then threw the bags on the ground before walking away. There was no way that he was redoing the leaves today, it was pointless.

~o~O~o~

Remy had just returned to the base when Magneto called him into his office.

"I swear, I already did my homework in study hall." Remy began as he sat down.

"No Remy, this isn't about your homework again, though I do want to see it later, this is about the X-men." Magneto replied as the others came in.

"What about em? We ain't their enemies anymore." Remy replied.

"Yes. However, I received a call a few minutes ago. Apparently you were over there causing trouble again? " Magneto said.

"I was not! I just needed to talk to Rogue, so I climbed the fence and ambushed her. Then Logan freaked out for no reason and chased me off the property with a leaf rake. I didn't even get to tell her that-"

"Remy. We are doing are best to get along with our fellow mutants. You ambushing the girl and breaking in does not help this cause. You will not do it again." Magneto stated, cutting Remy off.

"But."He whined. "Then I'd have to use the door! That would ruin my reputation! I always go through windows, expect for HERE, where you put bars on the windows! You know how much of a fire hazard that is? What if we needed to climb out the window?"

"There's a Fire exit." Magneto said, rubbing his head.

"You know that John would burn that too!" Remy argued.

"So now John will be the only case of the fire?" Magneto.

"You know, you can just lift the hitch." Piotr replied.

"That's not the point and-wait there's a hitch?" Remy asked going over to the window to check.

"Thanks." Magneto said with a sigh.

"You're welcome." Piotr.

"Anyway. Why should it matter if I use the gate, or jump over the fence? Either way Claws knows I'm there." Remy asked.

"Because it bothers him that you won't use the gate." Magneto replied, as his headache grew.

"Why should it? I haven't done anything, 'cept visit my friend."

"It wouldn't matter, if you would just knock."

"That's just silly… I t'ief knockin. Moi whole family would be ashamed."

"How would they even know."

"You expect me to _**lie**_ to my family? What's wrong with you?!" Remy gasped, sounding greatly offended.

"…Never mind" Magneto said. "Just forget it, you are just going to ignore me anyway."

Magneto walked out of the room in search of aspirin, as Remy grinned triumphantly. Now that he had once again won, for the seventeenth time, but who's counting?, he could go back to his favorite pass time. Finding ways to break into the X-mansion. After all, Magneto had just said he could do what he wanted, so he wasn't even breaking any rules, really.

However, before Remy could leave, Magneto reentered the room. He remembered the homework and demanded to see it. Remy hadn't actually finished it, of course, because he'd decided that one, Algebra was stupid, and two he really didn't have to do the work, when he could just say he did, then skip study hall to go hang out at the arcade.

It was the perfect plan, because Mags would never know, and it annoyed the Redhead that was Roguey's enemy. So it was great, that was until Mags wanted to see his work.

"I left it in my locker." Remy stated quickly.

"Well then, John can lend you his books and you can do it again. It would not hurt you to redo some of these lessons." Magneto responded, not believing for a minute that Remy had actually done his homework.

Grumbling, Remy headed to his room to do the Algebra that he had ignored earlier. But for some reason Magneto didn't trust him, and so he was ordered to bring it out and so it at the kitchen table while Victor prepared dinner.

Meanwhile Rogue, who had spent study hall throwing pieces of paper at Jean's head and organizing her playlist, was sitting at Xavier's kitchen table while Logan prepared dinner. She was grumbling furiously at the stupidity of Algebra and Logan's cooking skills. Logan however, ignored the angry girl, and continued to busy himself with dinner.

Rogue had finished thirty-nine of the forty problems, when Logan stated that dinner would be ready in five minutes. Rogue didn't want to waste any of her after dinner, before danger room free time on math, so she jotted down a quick answer and headed up to her room to put her things away.


	3. Revenge Is dish best served Oh who cares

Define Normal

School, Video games, Raking leaves. These are all normal things, that people do everyday. Add in sugar rushes, sworn enemies and budget cuts, however, and it just seems insane.

Starring: Gambit,Rogue,Cyclops, Wolverine, and the rest.

Disclaimer:

I don not own the X-men in any form.

* * *

Chapter Three

"**Revenge, Is dish best served- Oh, who cares"**

Scott had a plan. A plan that would restore his honor, or at least his appearance with his friends. Not only had the snack murder ruined his snack cake, he had ruined his reputation. Even his beloved Jean acted as though he had over reacted. Xavier had taken him off the active duty roster, Kitty and Kurt snickered whenever he walked by, as did the new mutants, Rogue...well actually Rogue wasn't treating him much differently than she had before, though she _**was**_ friends with the snack murderer.

Yes, revenge was in order, but how? How to take revenge on the other boy. Nothing seemed to phase him. Scott continued to brood as he walked through the garden, hands in his pockets, and kicking leaves along the way. He was nearly to the gate, when he spotted someone slipping over the wall...and Logan spotted the leaf kicking. Before Scott could say anything about the intruder, Logan was dragging him toward the garden shed to get the rake, the whole time grumbling about teaching the boy respect.

Remy watched while Scott was led away, before looking around for Rogue. He had never gotten to finish his talk with her yesterday, and it was _**very**_ important! He spotted the girl walking toward the garage with Kitty and Kurt, and rushed after her, accidentally knocking over Logan's bag of leaves on the way.

"Roguey!" Remy called as he caught up with her.

"Remy, what are ya doing here? Logan said he grounded you from coming over for the rest of the week." Rogue said.

"I know, never mind that. I need to speak to you, it is very life-alteringly important!" Remy said as he reached the trio.

"...Is that even a word?" Kitty asked Kurt who shrugged as they watched the southerners.

"What is it Remy? You already said that we needed to talk. Four times if you include the text last night."

"Yeah, sorry about that, Fuzzy caught me using my phone after lights out and took it." Remy ,Kurt, and Rogue all nodded in understanding, Logan had taken all of their phones at one point or another.

"Anyway, as I was saying-" Remy began

"Wait, what were the other two times?" Kurt asked.

"Huh?" Remy and Rogue said, turning to him.

"You said he's said that four times, once yesterday in the yard, once in a text, what were the other two times?" Kurt replied.

"Oh. He said it just now, and in English yesterday afternoon...that reminds me, Kurt you can't tell Logan that I have detention next week for talking in English." Rogue answered.

Kurt nodded and Remy began again, but before he could get past 'a matter of great importance', Storm interrupted, walking over to them and stating. " Mr. LeBeau, Logan grounded you from the property until Monday, do not make me call -"

Before she finished, Remy bolted for the gate, calling over his shoulder that he would talk to Rogue later, as Storm sighed and Rogue waved.

"What was that about anyway?" Kurt asked, as they watched Logan drag Scott over to the leaves.

"I donno, he hasn't gotten past 'life altering' anytime he's tried to tell me." Rogue replied, as Scott attempted to make a break for it.

"Maybe he should skip ahead next time." Kurt said as Logan tackled Scott.

"He should, but it's Remy, he has to do things his way." Rogue replied as Logan drug Scott back to the leaves.

The other two nodded as they watched Scott take the rake and begin working on the leaf pile. The trio then made their way back inside, while Scott raked and Logan wandered off to find more bags.

Scott was halfway through with his second pile when the means of his revenge struck him. Remy ruined his favorite food, he would ruin Remy's! First though, he needed to know what Remy's favorite food was. This could be an issue, he didn't know anything about the other boy, so how would he find out what was his favorite dish?

With a plan forming, Scott dropped the rake and headed toward the garage, walking through his new leaf pile on the way. He needed to catch up with Remy and follow him. It was nearly dinner time, surely the other boy would eat his favorite meal at some point, Scott would simply have to watch him until he figured out what that meal was!

Scott ignored Logan's yells as he tore down the driveway, almost denting the gate as he barely slipped through. Now to hunt down his enemy. He began slowly driving up and down the streets of Bayville, searching for the other boy to learn where he had chosen to eat. The idea that Remy may have gone home for dinner never occurred to him, even after searching for the better part of an hour.

He realized he had to give up for the evening, not when he received his fifth voicemail from Logan, or twelfth text from Jean, but when he received a call from the Professor. Even in his revenge fueled fog he knew better than to ignore an order from Xavier. He reluctantly headed home, defeated when he realized his plan may involve breaking curfew and therefore the rules.

_Why couldn't any of them understand?! This wasn't some petty feud like the whole Xavier/Magneto thing! This. Was. Snack. Cakes! _Scott fumed as he approached the mansion, unfortunately now close enough that Charles and Jean heard him.

_SCOTT!_Jean thought, exasperated _This has got to stop!_

_I need to do this Jean, please understand_

_Scott, I need to see you in my office, now. _Xavier cut in.

_Great, now he got me in trouble! I can't catch a break._Scott thought, forgetting he was still projecting._They're just to stuffy to understand how important this is!_

As Scott made his way to the office, Remy, blissfully unaware that someone was plotting against him (Not not that would bother him, had he known, it happened often enough.) was busy washing the dinner dishes and planning how to tell Rogue his wonderful, life altering news.

He had just finished drying the last bowl, and was trying to decide if he could slip out of his window, across town, and into Rogue window, then back before anyone noticed he was gone, when John came in and told him Buckethead wanted to see him.

Remy quickly swept up the broken pieces of the bowl that he dropped when he was NOT startled by John's sudden appearance and then made his way to Buckethead- Magneto's office, while wondering_ Is it was possible that Buckethead-Magneto! Suddenly had psychic powers, because I hadn't done anything wrong yet, and so why would Buck-Magneto _(He was now also plotting John's demise for getting that other name stuck in his head)_ want to see him...Where was he going again? Oh right Magneto, no Buckethead- Darn it John!- if he has somehow gotten psychic powers,how would he suddenly be able to read my mind with that bucket on his head? Plus I'm supposed to be hard to read or something, I don't think I was paying attention, and where was I headed? Oh yeah! Over to Rogue's._

Remy started to head out of the front door, when John passed him and asked what Buckethead had wanted, both reminding Remy where he was heading and that he intended to ship John to Alaska in a very small box tomorrow...though he would probably forget as he'd been doing that a lot lately. He blamed lack of sleep, caused by forced education, and video games, but he could never be mad at video games, so he blamed school. Speaking of which, he needed to go see Magneto, no Buckethead, no wait Magneto over his failed English assignment.

So the very muddled Remy made his way to Magneto's office, with an excuse ready over his English assignment, completely forgetting that he had been sent for to begin with.

Luckily for him, Magneto started as soon as he came in, something about...well he hadn't actually paid attention, he was too busy wondering if the metal helmet actually protected Buck-Magneto _Darn IT John!_ or if it was a twisted fashion thing, but it went something like "blah, blah, blah, money, blah, blah" (Remy was relatively certain Mags had actually said blah there at least once or twice, just to mess with him). He nodded quickly when he realized Magneto was waiting for his response, took the folder Magneto handed him (hoping he could figure out what was going on from the contents) and left, before remembering he was supposed to have his English paper signed by his guardian. With a shrug, he decided to just forge Magneto's signature, which honestly he couldn't understand why he didn't think of to begin with.


	4. Pastel Hell and Revenge Schemes

Define Normal

School, Video games, Raking leaves. These are all normal things, that people do everyday. Add in sugar rushes, sworn enemies and budget cuts, however, and it just seems insane.

Starring: Gambit,Rogue,Cyclops, Wolverine, and the rest.

Disclaimer:

I don not own the X-men in any form.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

" Pastel Hell and Revenge Schemes"

Clearly Jean and Kitty were trying to kill her, Rogue was certain of it. Why else would she _**still **_be in the mall, four whole hours after they arrived ?! Especially since she was told they were going to the library to begin with. These girls were evil. She's be doing the world a favor if she were to stage an accidental falling from the balcony. Rogue was musing about how to get the other girls to lean over the railing with a smile on her face when Remy began walking over to them, and Jean reminded her that Jean could hear what she was thinking.

Kitty was asking what Rogue had been thinking of when Remy interrupted. "Rogue! I am so happy to see you here! I must speak to you on a matter of great importance! It will change our lives forever, everything we thought was import before is nothing! I-"

"Remy it is very rude to interrupt, Jean was about to tell us why Rogue was smiling like that" Kitty replied.

"No she wasn't because if she does, I'll tell Xavier she's abusing her powers." Rogue said.

"She was planning to-" Jean started.

"Roguey! It's important!" Remy said with a pout.

"Enough! Fine, I was jokingly thinking of pranking you and Jean, but she was reading my mind, then you all decided to be rude to Remy, when he's been trying to tell me something all week." Rogue stormed.

"Exactly! So as I was say-" Remy said.

"Remy, don't interrupt while I'm ranting. Jean you need to mind your own business and not read other people's thoughts, it is enough that I have to put up with your perky crap out here, don't make me put up with it in my head too!"

"So anyway-" Remy tried again.

"I ain't done! Also this is all your fault Jean for lying to me about where we were going and dragging me to the mall. The Mall! On a Saturday when I could be hanging out with Remy and finding out what he's wanted to tell me all week, and instead I'm stuck here in pastel hell! Now I'll never know why he thinks something is going to alter our lives! For all you know he could have found the cure for cancer, or world peace, or an endless supply of chocolate! Instead though I'm stuck here with you two and have had no chance to talk to I see you shaking your head, I know it has nothing to do with cancer or chocolate, anyway, how would you two feel if I interrupted your plans to drag you somewhere you hate and made you miss a conversation you had been waiting for. Maybe then you would understand why it was necessary for me to plan to push you over the balcony and where are you headed Remy? " Rogue ranted.

As Remy slipped away a security guard approached, and asked the girls to please leave as Rogue's rant was upsetting other shoppers. Rogue happily went towards the front doors, nearly skipping, as the other two slowly stomping along and pouting.

None of them noticed Scott, who was still following Remy in an attempt to learn his favorite food. Scott briefly thought of checking on the girls, after all they were with an angry homicidal unstable girl, but Remy had gone the other direction, and this may be his best chance.

~o~O~o~

That evening Scott returned home empty handed once more. He had thought he'd found the answer today, four times. But sadly, each time it was a false hope. How was he ever going to figure this out? Then Remy had somehow managed to shake him. Which was odd, because Remy didn't seem to be aware Scott was following him.

Scott was sitting in his car, still brooding (though he would deny it, brooding was not something good leaders do) when he saw what he'd been hoping for all evening. Remy was running across the lawn, being chased by Logan who was screaming about Remy being grounded. Scott turned back on his car and crept to the gate, as Remy vaulted over the fence.

Slowly, as in fives miles per hour, Scott followed Remy down the street, assuming with the hour that the other boy must be on his way to dinner. First, Remy stopped into a corner store, and Scott was excited. Corner stores sell snack foods after all. However he came out empty handed a few minutes later and then grabbed a bag of ice, so he must have skipped the snack section.

How anyone could skip the snack section was beyond Scott, but it seemed that Remy was more demented than he had assumed if the other boy didn't even look at the chocolate! Clearly there was something deeply wrong here. Rogue should be warned, she unwittingly spent time with the Demented Snack Murdering Chocolate Hater after all.

Scott nearly missed it when Remy rode off, thanks to his musings, but noticed as the other boy rounded the corner. Speeding up (to all of ten mph) Scott quickly followed, before slowing back down to an acceptable stalking-surveillance speed.

Next Remy stopped at the grocery store, one would think this would then be the perfect chance to learn the other boy's favorite food, but just as Scott was turning off his car, Remy returned to his bike, having only grabbed a newspaper from the box out front.

Scott wondered why the other boy wouldn't have just retrieved a paper while at the corner store. Truthfully, Remy had wondered the same thing, since that's how he got back out of the house; by offering to buy Victor's evening paper. However Remy had forgotten until he had seen the box out front of the store.

Their next stop was another convenience store, because Remy had forgotten to pick up John's soda, and then Remy rode aimlessly for a few minutes, before heading toward the other side of town. At this point Scott was sure that Remy not only knew Scott was following him, but why as well. It was dinner time, yet the other boy showed no signs of stopping anywhere to eat.

Scott hadn't eaten lunch and was now late for dinner, so he was very hungry himself. He was then convinced the other boy must be as hungry as he was, not factoring in that Remy likely ate lunch before Scott had noticed him, or that he may be on his way home for dinner now.

Remy then started down a road leading to farthest area of town. Scott, now certain that Remy was aware of him, braced himself for an ambush. He was surprised when Remy pulled up in front of a normal looking house, that still had it's sold sign in the yard (they had moved in that day, when Magneto decided it would aide in giving the boys a 'normal' upbringing), and was greeted by John bounding out of the front door, yelling about holding supper for Remy.

Scott drove home defeated, now realizing that much like himself, Remy probably ate most of his meals at home. It would be next to impossible to watch them eat from out here, and he couldn't very well invite himself in. Plus he knew from dinners at the mansion it was almost never your turn to pick dinner, so it was probably someone else's favorite food anyway.

Scott needed a new plan. One that was more likely to answer the riddle. Perhaps a fake survey? How would he get Remy to answer though. He could ask Rogue, maybe,but she was likely to warn Remy of his plan. She seemed blissfully unaware of how evil Remy really was.

He decided a survey was his best option, so he drove the rest of the way home, very happy to have a new plan.


	5. Today's the Day!

Define Normal

School, Video games, Raking leaves. These are all normal things, that people do everyday. Add in sugar rushes, sworn enemies and budget cuts, however, and it just seems insane.

Starring: Gambit,Rogue,Cyclops, Wolverine, and the rest.

Disclaimer:

I don not own the X-men in any form.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

" Today's the Day!"

Remy woke this morning determined to talk to Rogue today. Two weeks was long enough to never get past his opening speech. He briefly considered skipping ahead past where he had gotten so far, but discarded the idea. He had carefully thought out this speech and cutting off the beginning ruined the impact, never mind that she had heard it several times already.

He got out of bed and dressed quickly planning on going straight to the mansion. His plan was ruined however, as soon as he reached the kitchen, when John asked if he wanted a ride to school. Remy then remembered that it was a Monday, so Rogue wouldn't be at the mansion by the time he managed to get over there. It would have been easier on his motorcycle, but he had been on a bike for the last two weeks, ever since Victor had taken his keys for speeding. Which was clearly unfair, Victor never drove under the speed limit.

Grumpily Remy agreed to the ride, and slouched into his seat to eat his frosted flakes. It wasn't going to be a great day after all, he realized, when he turned up the box and a handful of crumbs fell out of it. How was he supposed to have a good day now? School and no Frosted Flakes?! So unfair.

John pushed his box of cocoa puffs towards Remy who frowned. Sighing heavily, he went ahead with John's offering, before they all filed out to the car.

~o~O~o~

Meanwhile, Rogue too was having a bad morning. Once again she had barely slept the night before, this time it actually was because of bad dreams, but for some reason, the Professor and Logan insisted she needed to go to school anyway. Then someone had forgotten to make the coffee, and someone (Bobby) was eating the last bowlful of her frosted flaked, sitting in her chair. She growled, but must have been having an off day because Bobby barely cringed. Sometimes she wished she had like a mutant baby or something that would scare others into doing what she wanted.

Then the worst moment of all came. Scott entered the kitchen, clean shaven and perky. No! How could this have happened?! Scott had been bearable depressed, but perky Scott...he made her want to stab him. Somehow he must have gotten a hold of a new chocolate supply.

Then she looked closer, not hard when the perky boy was standing uncomfortably close to her smiling manically, and she realized it was an illusion. Scott wasn't perky at all! He was planning something. Something bad, most likely. She should warn Remy, for some reason all of Scott's bad ideas involved Remy. With the lack of coffee and sugar however, she'd forgotten about it by the time she was in the car.

~o~O~o~

Both groups arrived at school at the same time, which was normal for them, and they gathered together. Rogue remembered when she saw Remy that she was going to tell him something, but she couldn't remember what, especially when he bounced on the balls of his feet like that.

" Roguey! I have something to tell you! It is the most wonderful Life Altering news that we have ever had!I-" Remy began. Before he could continue the bell rang and Scott walked up to them.

"We have to go to class now, but I was wondering Remy if you could fill out this survey for my cooking class?" Scott asked. Remy shrugged and Rogue frowned.

She didn't remember Scott being in a cooking class. And since when was he nice to Remy? And would she ever get to hear Remy's news? Most importantly of all wasn't she going to warn Remy about something? She really needed some coffee to clear up her head.

"Do you need me to fill one out to Scott? Or is it just a one person thing?" Rogue asked. Scott had prepared for this, in case Rogue or Jean asked any questions and had printed out a few copies of his survey. The big problem he realized as he handed it over was that he hadn't asked for a name on top. Now how was he going to know who filled out which one?

As they entered the classroom, Remy offered Rogue his coffee cup. He had noticed that she seemed cranky, like she was when she didn't get her coffee, and when John had stopped at the coffee shop Remy had ordered the biggest one they had. He usually did for days like this when Rogue was so cranky and befuddled. He then sat down and began filling out the form Scott had given him as Rogue sipped on the drink.

As the caffeine began to take affect, she remembered the warning she had intended to give Remy, but she didn't want to talk in class and get detention again, so decided to wait until afterward and began to fill in the survey as well.

Scott however, had noticed the coffee exchange and began to worry. His only hope for pulling off the survey plan was Rogue not noticing, which is why he had risked Logan's wrath and turned off the coffee maker late last night. Now though, now Remy had given her coffee anyway!

Remy was always one step ahead of him, it was seriously like the other boy was psychic, because of how many times this had happened! He knew Scott wanted revenge and he did everything he could to block it. Remy and Rogue probably had some sort of bait and switch planned, turning in each others papers to him! Well, he was on to them, he would just have to ruin both of their favorite meals if she wanted to side with HIM like that.

Scott hadn't realized he had spoken out loud, until he noticed the entire class was staring at him...and the Rogue was subtly putting both surveys in her purse. Now how was he going to get the information he needed.

"You okay mate? You seem a little peaked." John asked, offering him a brownie. John was a true friend, unlike Gambit and Rogue, Rogue sided with Gambit but John just lived with him and-

"Hey John, I was wondering, what's everyone's favorite meals at your house?" Scott asked.

"Helmet-head likes vegetables, My Wanda loves potatoes..Fuzzy likes pot-roast, Petey likes cake...and soup,I think." John replied.

"That's not meals though, that's parts of meals." Scott said.

"I know, it's what we had last night." John replied. " I liked the salad."

"What about Remy?" Scott asked.

"He hates everything right now, cause of his breakfast being ruined." John answered. Scott was slightly gleeful over this but it wasn't enough. After all he hadn't seen the devastation. He was about to ask what Remy normally liked, but John added. "It happens every week." as the teacher told them to be quiet.

~o~O~o~

Remy caught up with Rogue just before lunch and asked her to sit with him inside instead of out on the lawn with everyone as usual. "That way maybe I can tell you my wonderful news without everyone interrupting."

"You could just tell me now." Rogue replied after agreeing, but Remy shook his head, pointing out it was too loud in the hallway to hear properly.

The pair then wandered off toward the library, as they both had brought their own lunches and the cafeteria was likely to be as loud as the hallway. Before they could set down their lunches (and Remy could finally talk to her) however, the PA system announced they and their teammates needed to go to the office. Remy groaned. The whole world was against him giving her the best news ever!

He grumpily followed her as they walked toward the office, she didn't notice his mood however, as she was busy wondering if the school decided to kick them all out again. She hoped not, because if they did, how was she going to hang out with her friends and ignore the teachers all day? The bad thing about having a telepathic-well there were a lot of bad things about it- but right now, the bad thing about it, is he knew when you weren't paying attention, which Rogue frequently did. Which was why Remy gently poked her in the ribs, because everyone was waiting for her to respond. They were all standing in the hallway outside of the office, and it appeared they were in the middle of debating something.

She cast a confused look at Remy who whispered. "They wanna know if you're ready to go in, or if Johnny, Pete and I should go first."

"We should all go in together, we aren't enemies anymore, we ain't done anything wrong, and why wait?" Rogue replied, pretending she had been thinking about it instead of daydreaming again.

They all walked in together, only to be met by the secretary. Who told them they had been signed out for the afternoon and they were free to go. Excited over getting to skip the afternoon classes, as well as a little nervous over why, the group headed to their lockers, then out of the building. Bobby, Kitty, Remy and Rogue planning on slipping away to go to the arcade, when they saw Victor and Logan waiting in the parking lot and glaring at each other.

Both grumbled at the same time "No running off we're heading straight to the mansion." before glaring at each other for saying the same thing. The kids all sighed and climbed onto the mini bus Logan drove after noting their cars had been moved. Whatever this was about it was bound to be bad.


	6. Important Announcements and Grand Scheme

Define Normal

School, Video games, Raking leaves. These are all normal things, that people do everyday. Add in sugar rushes, sworn enemies and budget cuts, however, and it just seems insane.

Starring: Gambit,Rogue,Cyclops, Wolverine, and the rest.

Disclaimer:

I don not own the X-men in any form.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

" Important Announcements and Grand Schemes"

They all filed into the mansion not knowing what to expect, however, they were all shocked to see Charles and Erik standing together. Well Erik standing. Had Charles been standing, they would have had every right to be shocked, as it was it amused both men that the children were staring as they were. After all it was no secret that they had been friends for years.

"First of all."Charles began. "We have made a very important decision, following the weekly shopping this morning."

"Frosted Flakes! Woo-Hoo!" Remy and Rogue said, with a high-five.

"TWINKIES!" Bobby and Hank yelled, before Hank looked embarrassed and walked away.

"Chocolate!" Exclaimed Jamie,Rahne,John, Kitty, Piotr, and Jean at the same time.

"This happens every week." Charles informed Erik who nodded in agreement. "Anyway. It was brought to our attention that the price of milk has raised this week...as has the price of hairspray."

"So after a brief meeting, we both decided that we can no longer afford the price of hairspray alone, or our other expenses." Erik added.

"Wait, we don't get hairspray anymore?" Kitty and John asked, while the others frowned.

"No. Not at all." Charles assured them. "If you had ever seen Logan or Victor without hairspray you would understand how that isn't an option. However we each have been going through at least a case of hair products a week."

"I don't use hair products, it naturally looks like this. What you think I have unruly curls without a it?" Both Remy and Rogue said, both having had this argument before. Scott made a note to steal Remy and Rogue's hairspray from their gym lockers...it seemed like a good minor revenge.

"We are combining households."Charles stated, tired of being interrupted.

"WHAT?!" Scott yelled. "You can't possibly expect me to live with _**him."**_

Before Charles could say anything however, a thought occurred to Scott. With Remy in the house, it would be easy to seek revenge. This led Scott to maniacal laughter as he thought about it, forgetting that his girlfriend and the Professor could hear his thoughts. He remembered a moment later when Jean glared pointedly at him, and whispered to him to let it go.

"Professor? Did you just say we were combining households over hairspray and milk?" Jean asked after stomping on her boyfriend's foot before he could continue his plotting.

"Jean. I'm afraid you have no idea the cost that maintaining the Institute entails. I also may have made a few bad investments last quarter, resulting in a slight shrinkage of funds until the next allotment of the trust fund. Therefore the best answer for all involved is to combine our expenses." Charles replied.

"But...they were our enemies three months ago. How do we know they aren't planning something now?" Jean asked , trying to let the Professor know that it was mostly Scott he was worried about.

"Jean I assure you, there is no scheme involved here." Erik replied. " I give you permission to scan our minds if you have any doubts."

Jean looked from Erik to the Professor, but since they were giving their permission, she quickly glanced through the new members thoughts. Erik was thinking about the high price of living expenses in New York, with three teenage boys. Piotr was thinking about dinner, or more specifically if they could talk Erik into ordering pizza which had become his favorite meal. John was thinking, as usual about fire. Remy, though he was almost impossible to read even with him letting her in, was thinking about his speech to Rogue, which he seemed to be adding to, and frosted flakes.

Seeing no deception in any of their minds, Jean with drew her protest. Though she was still worried about Scott. Perhaps she should pull Gambit aside and warn him of Scott's intent, or suggest Rogue do so. Except ever since the whole Apocalypse thing, Rogue had been forgetful and odd. Jean suspected some sort of damage, but no one seemed to notice.

While Jean was busy thinking about this, and shaking her head at her boyfriend's scheming, the others were discussing the new living arrangements. She nearly missed it, when Scott groaned, and walked out of the room, but a quick look at Xavier offered the answer. Remy had been assigned as Scott's room mate. John and Piotr were sharing, but Remy had been left over, and Scott was available.

Remy was not happy with sharing either, though moving in was great in his opinion, because now Logan couldn't run him off whenever he tried to tell her his wonderful news. In fact he should try to catch up with her now! However as soon as he had thought of this, Magneto informed them they needed to go home to pack and put their new house up for sale.

The guys all filed out, and Jean quickly jotted down a quick note, before passing it to Poitr and whispering to give it to Remy. Rogue glared at her suspiciously, but was distracted when Kitty came up to her to inform her that they were moving back in together, so that Jean could move down one, so that Poitr and John could have Jean's old room. This annoyed Rogue nearly as much as Scott had been to learn he would be rooming with Remy.

~o~O~o~

As the guys climbed into Magneto's car, Poitr passed Remy the note. With a raised eyebrow, Remy took it, before climbing all the way to the third seat of the mini van to read it. All Jean's note said was "Scott is still mad over the cake, he's plotting."

Now Remy didn't really like the idea of an enemy in the next bed as him, so he began thinking of ways he could mend bridges. He had already said he was sorry, so he didn't see the issue. It had been, after all, an accident. One that had happened weeks ago. So, pushing the irritation aside at having an enemy over a snack cake, and not getting to tell Rogue is wonderful news, Remy went to pack as soon as they got home, and think of a plan to make up with Scott.

John came in, while Remy was packing, and scheming, and said. " Scott hates you mate. Just thought you should know."

"I know. The red head said so in her note." Remy replied.

Before John could say anything more, Remy's phone beeped saying he had a text. He pulled out his phone and checked it, reading a message from Rogue who also felt she needed to warn him of Scott's anger.

He replied that John and Jean had already told him, to which she replied that he should just buy Scott a pack of Swiss Rolls and apologize again. Before he could respond, Victor stomped into the room and yanked the phone out of his hand as Victor stated. "It is past curfew, you get it back tomorrow, finish packing."

Remy sighed, as John yelped and ran off to finish himself before Victor decided to take his phone as well. However, Rogue's suggestion had given him a brilliant idea. He wasn't big on apologizing. As far as he was concerned, once was enough. If you could avoid it once that was even better. However, he now knew how he would make up with Scott. Then he could sleep easier, no longer worried about such things as hair dye, scissors, Shaving cream pranks and things like that.

Happy with his plan, Remy went back to his current favorite pass time, inventing his life altering speech. Because every time it was interrupted he thought of more ways to say that it was wonderful.


	7. Moving Day

Define Normal

School, Video games, Raking leaves. These are all normal things, that people do everyday. Add in sugar rushes, sworn enemies and budget cuts, however, and it just seems insane.

Starring: Gambit,Rogue,Cyclops, Wolverine, and the rest.

Disclaimer:

I don not own the X-men in any form.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

" Moving Day"

The students learned first thing in the morning as they were getting ready for school, that they had been excused for the day to help the new arrivals move in. Most of them were excited, though for different reasons. Rogue was excited because she planned to slip away and go back to bed. Kitty and the younger ones were excited to get a day off. Scott was excited because he could execute his revenge plan early, and Jean...Jean was not excited. Mostly because she liked school, but also because she knew what Scott was up to.

She had tried everything she could think of to make Scott leave it alone, from bribing him, to threatening him. Nothing had worked. In frustration, just that morning she had told him that if he couldn't let it go before their new teammates arrived she would break up with him. He didn't believe her, of course and went about his planning.

Finally, angry, Jean announced to Scott and the rest of the house that she was leaving him. She then told the professor she was going to school, and left in a huff. Scott, and everyone else (except Rogue who used this as her chance to slip away) stared after Jean in shock.

Before anyone could recover, the new members of the household arrived, in two large moving vans, as well as Magneto's minivan. The sight of the minivan caused a few of them to giggle, breaking the spell, and Scott turned red at the thought of Jean's break up.

He stormed from the house intent on talking to Jean and making her take it back, when Remy intercepted him on the way to the garage. "What do you want snack killer?Trying to damage my life further?" Scott demanded attempting to get around the taller boy.

"NO, no not at all." Remy said. "I want to make it right with you, so I brought you this."

Remy pulled the biggest case of Swiss Rolls any of them had ever seen out of the back of the minivan. It was large enough to it would be easy to believe that it was intended to stock several stores. Large enough that several of the people had come outside wondered how he had fit it into the van to begin with. It was large enough that Scott completely forgot both about going after Jean and his hatred of Remy. Because this. This. Made up for his loss, ten-fold.

With a happy squeal of glee all of his teammates never hoped to hear again, Scott snatched the precarious box from Remy's arms, and rushed for the house; all the while glaring at anyone who looked like they might try to ask for one of his snake cakes.

They all stared after the departing boy, before Remy blinking said. "Well, that was easier than expected."

The others nodded and began helping the newcomers unpack their belongings. Remy was directed to his new room, which was shared with Scott, and he politely asked where Rogue was this morning.

"She's supposed to be out here helping." Logan grumbled. "Just stay outta my leaves and we ain't got a problem, got it?"

"No jumping in the leaves. Sir,yes, sir." Remy replied.

"Also, no kidnapping anyone, Rogue especially. No starting any fights or gambling. No missing DR sessions, and get to school on time. That goes for all three of you." Logan added.

"...Why would I kidnap Rogue?" John asked.

"Not that part, that was toward Gumbo here." Logan replied.

"But you said that goes for all three of us. I would never kidnap Rogue, Wanda maybe, but not Rogue. I don't wanna die." John said. (though he was still disappointed that Wanda had refused to move with them when she learned that she would have to share with Jean and instead moved into the Brotherhood house.)

"I do not gamble." Peter added.

"Fine. Gumbo's rules are no kidnapping Rogue, no gambling, everything else I said goes toward all three of you. But don't let me catch you kidnapping either!" Logan said.

"What about the leaves, is that all of us?" Peter asked.

"Yes, of course. I don't have all day to go about regathering the leaves after you idiots scatter them."

"Well, there are two children playing in the leaves right now." John replied, pointing to Jamie and Rahne running through the huge pile.

Logan saw the children, and immediately dropped the heavy box he was carrying into the house on Bobby's foot as he ran off after the other two children. After the others lifted the box off of Bobby (and he had finished crying...there's nothing wrong with crying when a box of books is dropped on your foot, it's a natural reaction), they helped Bobby limped down to the med lab, and went back to unpacking.

~o~O~o~

Rogue and Scott finally rejoined the others near lunch time. Rogue had finished her nap, shower, and homework and could think of no other reasons to avoid helping...plus she had noticed the moving vans pull away a few minutes ago, so there wasn't anything left to do anyway.

Scott had come down to ask Hank for some medicine. He was fairly certain he had a stomach flu since his stomach was hurting so badly. Hank asked him how many snake cakes he had eaten, and when Scott confessed to eating two boxes already, Hank sent him back to bed. "You are not sick, you have overeaten." Hank said to the departing boy.

Remy had taken the opportunity of Scott leaving their room, to finally move his things inside. He could have picked the lock. In fact he had thought of that, he had even gone so far as to pull out his picks. But he worried that it would be starting on the wrong foot with Xavier. So now, by the time Scott had returned, Remy had moved all of his things into the room, and with the help of Peter, set up his bed.

Remy had a strong aversion to unpacking. He hated it with a passion. When he had first moved into the Acolyte base, he had avoided unpacking for the first eight weeks. It wasn't until he had worn everything he owned, and it had gone through the wash that he finally unpacked. Which is to say he never repacked, instead keeping his clean clothes in a laundry basket in his closet and his dirty clothes on the floor until the basket was empty.

This was going to be a problem for Scott. Scott believed in things being put away properly, not left where ever you felt like. It was all he could do not to scream when he entered their now shared room, to spot Remy's suitcases on his side of the room, one hanging open, with the contents spilling out onto Scott's side of the floor.

When Remy returned from the bathroom a few minutes later Scott attempted calmly (after all Remy had just given him a huge case of snack cakes) " Um Gambit, I'm sure that you were uncertain where to put your things. That dresser and the left half of the closet are for your use."

Remy stared at the dresser with disdain before replying. "I guessed that, but my things are fine as they are. I'll shove the bags under my bed after I find my shirt."

"You aren't going to unpack?" Scott asked, confused.

"No, I hate unpacking. If you wanna do it go ahead, I ain't got nothing to hide...as long as you leave that duffel bag alone." Remy said, as Scott reached for the bag. It had been the closest to him.

Scott yanked his hand back, and then grabbed a suitcase, dragging it over to the dresser to unpack. Remy shook his head at the other boy who he now felt was crazy, before shoving the duffel bag under his bed, and heading out in search of other things to do.


	8. Back into Routine

Define Normal

School, Video games, Raking leaves. These are all normal things, that people do everyday. Add in sugar rushes, sworn enemies and budget cuts, however, and it just seems insane.

Starring: Gambit,Rogue,Cyclops, Wolverine, and the rest.

Disclaimer:

I don not own the X-men in any form.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

" Back into Routine"

Chaos descended on the kitchen bright and early the next morning. Being a Friday, the children were ready for the day to end so that the weekend could begin. They passed through eating and yelling like a teenage hurricane on their way to school. By the time they left less than five minutes after they arrived, they had devoured 4 gallons of milk, 3 gallons of orange juice, 5 boxes of cereal, 2 loaves of bread, 1 package of bagels, two dozen eggs, 3 pounds of bacon, and finally 2 dozen donuts.

Charles and Erik were marveling at how they managed it so quickly, and while talking the entire time. ..and Victor and Logan were wishing that they had a time machine to make it perpetually Thursday. As far as they were concerned Thursday was the best day of the week.

The children had gotten past their 'this week is so long' phase and had not yet entered into 'the weekend is here' phase. Yes, Thursday was a perfect day, not to loud, and not to moody. However it wasn't Thursday it was Friday and the kids were in full swing of weekend mode. They had barely complained about their morning training session!

Though to be fair that may have been largely because five minutes into the training session Victor and Logan had gotten into a fight on who was in charge and the session had come to a halt while the two men went to blows. It probably would have lasted the entire day, it had indeed lasted the entire session before Storm came out and glaring demanded they stop at once. She then reminded them that they were being a bad influence on the children. Both men apologized, though the kids doubted their sincerity when as soon as Storm turned her back they both made a rude hand gesture in her direction.

~o~O~o~

Remy made sure he carpooled with Rogue, and then he made sure he got to sit right next to her. It was simple really. First he learned that Jean would be driving the van today, then he waited until Rogue climbed in before rushing past Kitty , who was about to sit next to Rogue, and yelled "This is my spot now! I licked it." Then to prove his point he licked the seat belt.

Remy was so proud of the intelligence of the move that he completely missed the disturbed complaints of his fellow classmates, after all sooner or later someone else would be forced to sit in that seat. After everyone else had settled into the van Rogue finally said. "Was it really necessary to lick the seat belt? I mean you have no idea where it has been. For all you know, Blob or Toad sat there recently."

Remy pondered this for a moment, not longer certain that the move was as brilliant as he first assumed, before asking "Have they?"

"No, but the point is it could have had anything on it. Honestly Remy you can't just lick things to claim them." Rogue replied.

"He does it all the time." John said from behind them. "It how he used to claim the last bagel every morning."

"Licking a bagel is a lot different then licking a seat belt John." Rogue replied.

"Never mind that." Remy interrupted. " I have to talk to you before we are interrupted again. I must speak to you on a matter of great importance! It will change our lives forever, everything we thought was import before is nothing! I-"

Jean climbed into the van at that movement and announced "No talking while I'm driving."

Remy sat back and frowned, how was it just as hard to talk to Rogue now that they lived together than when they lived across town from each other? What was he going to have to do? Kidnap he to give her his news? Really some people were so rude.

They arrived at school and divided up according to what class they would be attending, everyone yelling that they would see each other at lunch. Remy had hoped that perhaps he could talk to Rogue before class actually started, but for some reason the teacher was actually on time today. Frowning Remy ignored the class instead spending the hour doodling in his notebook and pretending to care about world history...though he would have been shocked to learn that he was in Literature at the moment.

~o~O~o~

Logan decided now would be the perfect time to finish raking the leaves, with the children gone they couldn't possibly mess up his piles. He announced this as Charles and Erik finished their morning coffee. Not to be outdone, Victor quickly volunteered to rake the leaves. There was no way he was letting Logan get in good with the boss and not him.

Xavier told them the yard was big enough for them both to work on it, and the two men set out glaring at each other. As soon as they were out of earshot Victor announced. "I bet I can bag twice as much as you."

With this the competition was on. Both men raced to see who could gather the most leaves left in the yard. Both had piles growing larger and larger until finally there were no loose leaves left on either side. They then raced to see who could bag the leaves the quickest, so that they could know for certain who had actually won.

About ten minutes into their competition Storm came out to watch. Around twenty minutes into it, Hank had joined her while the piles climbed ever larger, and an hour into the race Erik and Charles can out to watch. It really was a marvel, both the size of the piles, and how long the two men had worked side by side without fighting.

By lunchtime, the leaves were all bagged, and the two men were trying to count them to see who had won. Unfortunately for the sanity of every adult in the house, it was a tie.

~o~O~o~

It was time for studyhall, surely Remy would be able to tell Rogue now of his wonderful news. Now that Scott and Jean were engrossed in their own drama they won't interfere with 'surveys' and 'he kidnapped you a few months ago, don't be alone with him' and 'aren't you supposed to be in gym right now'...wait that last one was John. Anyway, all he had to do was catch her before she went into study hall, which for some reason she went to on occasion, and he could tell her.

He grabbed her arm as she passed the Janitor's closet, and drug her inside intent on telling her even if it killed him. She of course, screamed and slapped him across the face before kneeing him in...a very uncomfortable place that caused him to kneel gasping for breath for several minutes. When she realized it was him she apologized, and asked him if he was okay.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Remy gasped, standing shakily. "Anyway.-I must speak to you on a matter of great importance! It will change our lives forever, everything we thought was important before is nothing! I have learned the most life-alteringly thing ever! I am not exaggerating when I say that this is the single most important moment. of. our. lives. I can not believe that nothing this breathtakingly wonderful has never occurred before! Once you find out you will feel as I did that everything before this moment was a waste, and that if only you had known sooner-"

The door yanked open at that moment and their study hall teacher, Mrs Frost, glared at the two off them before telling them they were late for class and if they weren't there in in five minutes they would remain after class for the next week. Gulping both ran toward the classroom refusing to except the idea that their afternoons may be stolen from them, again.


	9. The Greatest Thing that has Ever Happene

Define Normal

School, Video games, Raking leaves. These are all normal things, that people do everyday. Add in sugar rushes, sworn enemies and budget cuts, however, and it just seems insane.

Starring: Gambit,Rogue,Cyclops, Wolverine, and the rest.

Disclaimer:

I don not own the X-men in any form.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

" The Greatest Thing that has Ever Happened"

Rogue was suspicious of Ms. Frost. It may have been her long history of betrayals, it may have been instinct, it may have been the 4 mocha lattes she drank over lunch, but whatever it was, she was certain that Ms. Frost was actually Mystique in disguise. As the hour passed she became more and more convinced of it.

Remy was pouting. He had tried, once more, to give her his news once they came in here. He had actually broken down and written it on a sheet of notebook paper before passing it to her, despite the fact that he knew everyone would make fun of him if he was caught passing notes in class instead of just texting. Then Rogue hadn't even looked at the note! She had instead began writing on the back of the fold. Now she passsed it back to him. Frowning he took it.

Unlike _some_ people, Remy actually read the note. :_ Ms Frost is my mother, I know it. Help me hold her down so I can prove it._

He frowned, re-reading the note twice before he wrote back : _No. If we get caught, and we will, we will be grounded and then you'll never read my note and you'll never hear my wonderful news...which was on this note if you had bothered to open it._

He quickly passed it back, however Rogue never got passed the 'no' before Ms. Frost appeared before her and took the note from her hand. Without looking at it she threw it in the trash while she said. "No note passing in study hall."

Both Rogue and Remy sighed, once again foiled. Forty -five extremely long minutes later the bell rang. The southerners were out of the door before the sound faded. Remy came up with a new brilliant idea. As soon as they cleared the classroom, he once more grabbed Rogue's arm, and dragged her away while stating. "I'm going to give you the best news ever, if I have to kidnap you to do it!"

Unfortunately for Remy several of his classmates heard him, including Jean and Kitty. While Kitty found it incredibly funny (she never believed Rogue was actually kidnapped her the first time after the other girl came back), Jean was immediately alarmed. She contacted Xavier right away with "_Remy's kidnapping Rogue again, something about his wonderful news."_

"_Thank you Jean, I will send Logan right away."_ Xavier replied.

Remy had just pulled into the mall parking lot, unaware that Logan and Victor were minutes behind him. Rogue was glaring at him, since she knew he wasn't supposed to be driving at the moment, he was still grounded, and she had no idea how he had gotten a hold of Scott's keys.

"I'm sorry cher." Remy began. "I know kidnapping and grand theft aren't the best way to get your attention, you've told me that often enough."

"Eight times, Remy. Eight times I told you that."

"I know, but I had to tell you my wonderful news and the whole world is trying to stop me!" Remy said dramatically. " I must speak to you on a matter of great importance! It will change our lives forever, everything we thought was important before is nothing! I have learned the most life-alteringly thing ever! I am not exaggerating when I say that this is the single most important moment. of. . I can not believe that nothing this breathtakingly wonderful has never occurred before! Once you find out you will feel as I did that everything before this moment was a waste, and that if only you had known sooner you would have always been happy and that everything up to this moment was a lie!-"

Before he could continue the car door yanked open to an angry looking Wolverine and Sabretooth. It was shocking to see the two of them in their fight personias after so long without. Before he could utter a word Wolverine ordered Rogue to head home, and Sabretooth growled.

"He didn't do anything!" Rogue yelled, climbing out of the car herself.

"Jean said-" Logan began, already deflating.

"Jean's a drama queen! We just snuck away, willingly together, to come to the mall for an hour." Rogue said, stomping her foot.

"Be that as it may, Remy was driving, and he is grounded. You both have chores as well. If we asked Scott would he say you were allowed to take his car?" Victor said. Both kids shrugged, figuring at this point they were busted.

They drove home in silence, Logan and Rogue in Scott's car, Victor and Remy in the van. Both had been informed that they were not to talk to each other for twenty-four hours. That was their punishment. Remy once again was grumbling to himself about missing his chance to tell her the greatest news in the world.

When they arrived home, their phone were taken from them and they were sent to their rooms. Scott arrived a few minutes after Remy did looking grumpy.

"You took my car. I had to ride with Jean." Scott said as he shut the door.

"I didn't even think of that. Desole." Remy replied.

"I don't care. She had to talk to me, so I spent the ride home telling her what all was wrong with our relationship, starting with her lack of support on important issues. I wanted to get all that off my chest anyway." Scott replied.

"So did you make up?"

"No. She said she wanted to be alone for now."

"Ah, I see. So here's what you're going to do. Anything, and I mean anything you do just to impress her...stop now. It isn't working anyway, and everyone knows you used to be cool before you started going out. Next, you're going to let her see how little you care, you're going to only shave if you have to, then you aren't going to worry about perfectly pressed clothing. You're showering still. This isn't about grossing her out, this is about showing her your carefree side." Remy replied.

"And this will work?" Scott asked as he picked up the floor and Remy cringed.

"Yes. Also, you're going to stop living in a sterile environment. I'm going to tell you a secret known only in the right circles. "Remy said. "There's actually a reason why I never put things neatly in order. Because I know where it all lays and no one else does. If anyone were to go through my stuff I would know right away. Ask yourself, if someone were to go through your closet, with your perfectly aligned and spaced hangers, and then put it back as it was, would you know?"

"...No"

"Now, if I asked you to put everything back just where I had left it earlier, would you be able to do it?"

"...No."

"See so if someone messes with my stuff, I know."

"That's brilliant! "Scott declared. "I'm going to do that from now on."

"Good. Now. Can I use your laptop? I'm not allowed to talk or text Rogue for twenty-four hours but they didn't say I couldn't email her, and it may be the only way I'll get to tell her the best news in the world."

"Sure. It's right there on my desk." Scott replied, as he rearranged is drawers to look less organized.

Remy sat down and began to type:

**I must speak to you on a matter of great importance! It will change our lives forever, everything we thought was important before is nothing! I have learned the most life-alteringly thing ever! I am not exaggerating when I say that this is the single most important moment. of. . I can not believe that nothing this breathtakingly wonderful has never occurred before! Once you find out you will feel as I did that everything before this moment was a waste, and that if only you had known sooner. I myself had just that reaction when I learned of this wonderful event. Never before had I known happiness than I did when I saw it and the worst part was I never knew how shallow my life had been until that moment. Rogue. Cher. My best friend in the entire world. I would love nothing more then to have you with me when we experience it for the first time. They finally released Zombie Slayer VI in the arcade. We should go Sunday and play it.**

Satisfied, Remy signed the bottom and sent the email off, knowing that finally he had shared his wonderful news. He couldn't imagine Rogue not having the same reaction he had had to it when he had first seen it. However his hopes were dashed when he heard her yell from the girls dorm "He wasted two weeks over a video game?! I thought it was something important."

He was crushed, she didn't see the importance- wait that's it! She hadn't _**seen**_ it. All he had to do was show her and she would understand.


	10. The Moment of Truth

Define Normal

School, Video games, Raking leaves. These are all normal things, that people do everyday. Add in sugar rushes, sworn enemies and budget cuts, however, and it just seems insane.

Starring: Gambit,Rogue,Cyclops, Wolverine, and the rest.

Disclaimer:

I don not own the X-men in any form.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

" The Moment of Truth"

Remy had behaved all day Saturday. He wanted to be free Sunday as promised so that he could take Rogue to the mall and show her the game. Meanwhile Scott had taken Remy's advise to heart. He hadn't shaved after his shower this morning, his clothes were rumpled, and his side of the room was just as messy as Remy's. Now that he no longer was worried about upsetting Jean he was playing the music he normally liked (and Jean hated) as loud as possible and had refused to come down to the morning DR session.

Everyone assumed Scott was depressed, that the break up had finally sunk in and he was reacting to it. Since they were all being so understanding, Remy decided not to enlighten anyone. When Xavier asked him to go upstairs and keep Scott company instead of finishing his afternoon chores, Remy readily agreed, mumbling something about leaving depressed people alone was a bad idea.

As soon as he got to their room, Remy explained what had happened and how they were all excusing Scott. Knowing that he wasn't in trouble, Scott was pleased and continued to sit on his bed listening to music. Remy sat there with him as ordered, and they spent the rest of the day making fun of various others in the Institute.

~o~O~o~

Early the next morning Remy confirmed that they were no longer grounded and that he could have his phone back. Being a Sunday they had no training this morning, so he crept into Rogue's room, covered her mouth with a gloved hand and whispered. "It's time to get going."

He once again found himself moaning on the floor holding himself as Rogue apologized. "Skay, cher. Not like I was plannin on having any kids right now anyway." Remy moaned.

Kitty, who had woken when Remy screamed as he hit the floor, giggled at this and she got up to go tell the others everything was fine. A few minutes later Remy and Rogue came downstairs, Remy was still limping and Rogue was helping him along. She asked politely if they could go to the mall so that Remy could show her the new game that he claimed was great.

Xavier gave them permission and with in minutes they were in the car, Rogue driving while Remy held an icepack in his lap. They arrived a few minutes later and Remy felt he had recovered enough to ignore the pain and stop babying himself, in other words wouldn't let Rogue help him anymore.

Ten minutes later, Rogue squealed loudly and jumped into Remy's arms (accidentally kneeing him in the stomach) "Thank you thank you thank you! This was the best game ever, I can't believe I ever doubted you! I will never never ever question you judgment again!You are the best"

Remy smiled as he hugged her back resisting both the urge to gloat and the urge to once more double over in pain. Instead he suggested they return to the game. Rogue quickly agreed and fed the game another round of tokens.

~o~O~o~

Logan needed a new project to prove his superiority over Victor. He had the perfect one too, they needed to gather wood for the fireplace before winter, and kindling as well. Charles had, as usual order a large supply of firewood that needed to be cut and stacked. It had just arrived, which is how Logan came up with his idea. He could challenge Victor to a contest to see who could cut and stack the most firewood, and gather the most kindling from the woods.

Victor quickly accepted the challenge and they set to work. Much like before they quickly drew an audience. Eventually as the sun began to set, Ororo insisted the children go back inside for the evening since they had school in the morning. She then attempted to get the two men to come in as well but they did not respond.

With a sigh she went inside as dinner was being served. Charles at this point looked around and asked where Rogue and Remy were. "They went to the mall." Kitty replied. "They like didn't even invite me, and they've totally been gone all day."

"That was this morning." Xavier replied.

"And they aren't back yet!" Kitty replied, insulted that Rogue had spent the entire day in the mall without her.

"Do we know they are alright then?" Ororo asked.

"They're fine, they were going to the arcade. If they aren't back in about an hour though, you'll have to send someone to get them. Remy doesn't like to leave before security insists." John replied as they all served themselves from the casserole dishes in the center of the table. "Sometimes he won't leave even then, he just hides in the bathroom until it's all clear. Once Buckethead sent me to go find him cause he hadn't been back in about a week. He's been at the arcade the whole time. I had to set the game on fire to get him to leave...that part was fun, the black eye later wasn't"

~o~O~o~

When curfew came and went, and Remy and Rogue still hadn't returned, Charles decided to handle both problems at once. Logan and Victor were still chopping wood but the children were trying to get ready for bed. He rolled outside to where the men were competing and cleared his throat.

When they kept going, he cleared his throat a second time. When that **still** didn't work, he said. "Excuse me gentlemen, I don't want to interrupt, but it appears Remy and Rogue never returned home."

The reaction was immediate. In that his words shocked Logan enough that his hatchet slipped, requiring that he change his pants before leaving and Victor lost control of his own hatchet sending it flying into the woods...Charles was pretty sure he imagined the sound of a squirrel screaming from that direction, but he knew he saw one dive out of the way.

"Were they taken or did they run off?" Logan demanded, nursing his already healing wound. "I f they decided to do something stupid like run off to save someone with out telling us again, or to go to some convention, or worse to do something really stupid like elope I'm going to kill them, I'm going to kill them then bury their bodies so deep that no one will ever think of looking there. Then they will be grounded for the next decade."

"Logan they aren't missing. They simply missed curfew. They are at the arcade playing video games and have been all day. "Charles replied.

"I told that boy those games were going to rot away his brain but did he listen to me? Oh no instead he drags some girl along with him. That's it that boy is going to be so grounded he'll forget what the television even looks like before he's off restrictions! That girl should be punished too, before they ruin their lives with arcade games! Trust me I know what I am talking about. Back in '79 I had everything going for me. Big house, nice car, cushy job with Weapon X, Logan you remember you were there, then I found the local arcade. Next thing I knew I lost my house and car, and all of a sudden Weapon X was sending people to retrieve me. Logan you remember, you came for me. Then to make matters worse, they killed the game I was playing. I had never been more heartbroken in my life. I never stepped foot in an arcade again." Victor ranted.

"...I honestly don't remember any of that. I certainly don't remember you going to the arcade in the first place because I thought it would be better for over all morale than if you went to the bar and started a fight again." Logan replied.

"Yeah your right, I forgot you don't remember much anymore. I'll have to tell you about it sometime, but for now we need to go get the kids before their brains rot." Victor replied as the two of them headed toward the school van still discussing the incident that Logan claimed he didn't remember. Xavier shook his head. Over all the transition in combining their teams had been seamless, and now those two had finally set aside their differences, at least for now.

**The End**

**AN:** Thank you everyone reading. There will eventually be a sequel to this one, in a few weeks.


End file.
